


The one where Danny doesn't want to talk

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Conversations, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a need to talk. But Danno doesn't. Alternative Universe? No. It's quite simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1 Million words, word of day: gregarious (10/01/13). 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done by the lovely [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much, hon!

“What about my thoughts on the Keller case?” Steve leans into the doorframe, eyes closed. He’s absolutely relaxed; his day’s gone well so far.

“Great idea.”

“Wanna go to Kamekona’s for lunch tomorrow?”

“Okay...”

“Seven Palms for a beer or two Saturday night?”

“If you want…”

“So, what do you think: Will Kono…”

“Steve! Shut up! Go!”

“What’s the matter, Danno? I’m worried. You’re so…elliptical and non-gregarious. Is everything all right? Want me to come in?” 

“Steve! I’m sitting on the goddamn toilet!”

“So, want me to come in, or not?”

“I hate you. I hate you so much…”


	2. Steve's a tyro - in this respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for word of the day: tyro. 
> 
> Beta-reading by ThatwasJustaDream. Thanks a thousand times!

“I’m a… kind of a tyro at this… I’m sorry.” Steve sighs, leaning his forehead into the doorframe.

“You’re a kind of tyro at what? Using the toilet? Are you kidding me?” Danny makes a face, looking at the ceiling, seeking help.

“No. A tyro in adult relationships.”

“Ah. Answer me one question, please. What did Cath do when you were in the bathroom?”

“She stood outside the door and talked to me. We had lots of conversations that way.”

“You talked to each other through closed bathroom doors while one of you was sitting on the toilet?”

“Worked for years. We never had much free time. Most of it we spent…having sex. I’m not a big talker in the bedroom.”

“Yeah. I get that. But you are apparently a big talker at closed bathroom doors.” Danny sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. This has the potential to drive him totally crazy.

“That’s right.” 

“Look, with me it’s the other way around. I’m a big talker in the bedroom but when I’m in here, I don’t wanna talk. I wanna have some peace and quiet. So, would you please remove your gorgeous ass from that door and leave me alone? Thank you.”

“But… when will we talk about our relationship then?”

“When I’m done in here I’ll meet you at the car, okay? You may drive.”

Steve smiles with pleasant anticipation: “Okay. I’m off then.”

“Thank you, babe.”


End file.
